Pinkpiglet
}} Pinkpiglet plays primarily on Sage, where she is a fleet officer of the crew Explorer's Place in the flag Olympian Armada. Achievements * Admiral in the Navy * Approximately 99% Sage memorized * Won a pink octopus in the Familiar Frenzy Final competition for alchemistry Puzzle Pirate Code !A L+++ Sk+ Zm Ult+ D! DT+ C++ P Cp+ BI Sa+++ Gu+++ N++++ TH++ Sw++ R-- Al* BS-- !Ta !We TP SF++ Rm++ Dr+ TD? SpR? SpN++ Ht+++ Bn++ X:: B$ Fl+ BK+ Atl++ Def--:-- Cit+ AtlB:*) Sh- Pt+++ $++ Cl++ F+ GD FA! Wki++ Scr !Bx Ice++ Biography Pinkpiglet started the game in Septemeber 2005 after finding the game on a random Internet browse. To start with, Pinkpiglet was a serial crew hopper, switching from crew to crew with each pillage. The first crew she settled in was Shark Raiders, in the flag Blaze of Glory, where she only reached the rank of pirate, but began to appreciate the advantages of staying in one crew. However, one afternoon in January 2006, Pinkpiglet joined the crew after being paid on a pillage, though she had arrived at the end, endured no battles and had only bilged for 5 minutes. In Fallen Angels, Pinkpiglet quickly advanced through the ranks, and had reached the rank of senior officer after a couple of months hard graft and training. Soon after this she became princess of the flag Tide of Terror. It was in Fallen Angels that Pinkpiglet met and befriended Whizblade, whom she later went on to fall in love with. (Sadly their relationship ended in February 2009 after two and a half years.) In June 2006, Pinkpiglet left Fallen Angels to join her hearty Afallenangel's, new crew, the crusaders and to take on the role as Queen in the flag The Kingdom Of Sage. Soon after this, Pinkpiglet and Afallenangel parted ways. She spent a few hours in her hearty Chrisjb's crew, Al Qaraseena before deciding with Liquidsilver to create a new one. Thus Pinkpiglet went on to start her own crew The Pink Pillagers of Sage. Once rumoured, Pinkpiglet and her crew rejoined the flag Tide of Terror, but once the crew became established, she created her own flag, The Scottish Flag where she later passed on the position on monarch to Liquidsilver. After much discussion, Pinkpiglet and Liquidsilver decided to give up their flag, and re-joined the flag Tide of Terror where she once again became a princess. Then in November 2006, Pinkpiglet merged her crew with Fearless Phoenix, and became senior officer in the crew. After many of her friends from Fearless Phoenix branched away, Pinkpiglet decided that she would leave too. After a few months absence as real life school work had caught up with her, in mid July 2007 Pinkpiglet decided to join The Missionaries as a senior officer, a crew containing a couple of her closest hearties. It wasn't long until Pinkpiglet went independent for a few days before being snatched by her hearty Kitasha to join her crew, , where she became a senior officer. However in early January on a sea monster hunt, flattery from a captain called Archaon enticed her into the crew Celestial Twilight where she became a senior officer and lady of the flag Nemesis. Sadly, many of her friends and crew mates in Celestial Twilight began to disappear. The crew number decreased and eventually Pinkpiglet decided to explore new horizons. Before she had a chance to find a new crew to join by herself, she was invited to join the crew Last Hope, which again contained most of her closest hearties. Pinkpiglet retired from Puzzle Pirates in 2008. As of 2012, she occasionally returns to puzzle when she has time off of work and wedding planning in the real world. Fleet